warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grineer Language
The Grineer speak and write in English, however they use their own unique set of barcode letters with dot-matrix-styled 'cuts' made along its edges (left for letters, right for numbers), to various depths. A dot present under each letter's bottom-right corner helps to determine correct orientation and makes it easy to tell if text has been flipped or rotated. In many cases, the developers did not intend for this language to be translated and read by players. Therefore, many cases of text longer than a few words (such as the readouts on monitors) tend to be random letters strung together and occasionally flipped or rotated. Since the dot-marks are supposed to be on the bottom-right, it is easy to tell when this has been done. Grineer text originally started out as simple bar code, and the ultimate goal was to create a written language that could be read easily whether compacted into a small space or plastered on an entire wall. Unlike the Corpus or Tenno alphabet that needs room to flourish, Grineer text can be fit into just about any location without a problem. Translation Examples * The simplest example is the text on the image to the right, which just says , "GRINEER". *The words , "FLAK 1.8" appears on both sides of the *The words , "NOT TOUC" are written on both sides of the . *The words ,"BIG HURT FP4337" is written on the side of the 's Barrel near the end. *The word , "GASER" is written all over the Regulators. *The word , "VIPER" appears on the side of the . In earlier builds, the word was originally , "SERBERUS", presumably an earlier name for the gun. *The word , "CUTFACE" is written on the saw of the . *The words on the ' magazines are , "BULLETS FOR YOUR FACE". *The words on the appear to be , "BIG HURT F#43#", with the '#' spaces totally obscured by the strappings. *The word , "ARMOR" also appears on the top of all Alloy Plates. *The word , "UBER" appears on the Commander's helmet. *The word , "OBEY" is written on the near the barrel. *A large amount of Grineer writing is present all over both the Grineer Galleon and Grineer Asteroid tilesets. Translating some of the text painted on the walls yields the following words and phrases: ** - "FLOOR" ** - "DEATH TO REST" ** - "DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH" ** - "OBEY ALL SIGNS" ** - "WANT TO KNOW MORE?" ** - "BE GOOD OR BE GONE" ** - "KEEP CLEAR" *In the next two phrases, the 'K' appears to be a typo, since a distinct letter for 'C' also exists. ** - "SUPREMAKY IS DUTY" ** - "IF OUR ENEMIES DESERVED PEAKE, THEY WOULD HAVE DEFEATED US" '' *The following appears on the doorways of the Grineer Galleon tileset: ** - ''"VICTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY" ** - "OUR STRENGTH IS OUR JUSTIFICATION" ** - "GRINEER DEFENSE ASSET GROUP AUGUST" '' *The following provides more proof that the Grineer alphabet may lack a 'Q', replacing it with a 'KW': ** , ''"ATTACK. CONKWUER. RULE." *And the largest coherent text sample in the game so far: ** - "SYSTEMS ACCESS ** - AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY ** - THIS AREA CONTAINS HIGHLY SENSITIVE MATERIALS. ONLY GRINEER WITH PROPER ACCESS CREDENTIALS MAY ENTER THIS AREA. ALL OTHERS WILL BE TERMINATED." Numbers A video released on July 3, 2013 for the Informant Event featured more Grineer text, including numbers for the language. A flash before the timer countdown contained the message: "COMMANDERS, GLORIOUS NEWS, OUR NEW SURVEILLANCE DRONES ARE BEING DEPLOYED AS WE SPEAK. CENTRAL CONTROL WILL NOW BE ABLE TO MONITOR THE LOCATION OF EVERY TENNO OPERATIVE IN THE SYSTEM. ANY ATTEMPTS TO TAMPER WITH THE DRONES WILL BE THWARTED BY THEIR SOPHISITCATED DEFENSE SYSTEMS." "OUR GRIP IS TIGHTENING. SOON OUR DOMINANCE WILL BE UNCHALLENGED. YOUR MAJESTIES, THE TWIN KWUEENS" The timer displayed in the background begins at 48:00:00, and begins counting down, ending at 47:59:51 when the view changes. As a result, we can determine all the symbols for numbers. It can be seen that the numbers have indentations on the right sides of the blocks, unlike the letters which have indentations on the left sides. The indentations on the numbers progressively rise as the numbers increase. Even numbers have shallower indentations, while odd numbers have deeper ones. Speech Much like the Corpus Language, Grineer is based on a substitution of letters and letter clusters, generated by feeding English text through a simple program.Tennocon 2018: Sounds of the System 29:41 https://youtu.be/nxnvRtG9BL4?t=1781 The substitutions used have evolved over time, leading to inconsistency in the spoken Grineer language which is exacerbated by the accents of various Grineer units. A list of substitutions common to most Grineer/Quotes has been determined based off of known dialog. Due to the relatively small number of references and the variability of Grineer accents, this list may not be comprehensive. These substitutions are the most heavily used, but have not always been employed, and may change again in the future. Notable dialog that does not follow these rules includes the initial cutscene of Vor's Prize, which among other irregularities features a substitution seen nowhere else: O --> K. The Kavor word "sikkhat" is a recent example of a word of unknown derivation that may indicate a rules shift. Known examples of translated text can be found on the Grineer, Kuva Guardian, and the Regulator quotes page. A small number of words are irregular or have special substitution rules: most notably "and", ("na"), "my" ("tu"), and "you" ("gar"). Expletives except for "ramn" ("damn") appear to not follow substitution rules, or are de novo words ("ghutre" "rapatok", "gretesk"). Numbers used in the Radio Scanner audio are also partially irregular and possibly unique to those clips. Numbershttps://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/321775-new-radio-chatter-contest/ *1/One = Uk *2/Two = Tok *3/Three = Chee *4/Four = Forr *5/Five = Fhuve *6/Six = Shux *7/Seven = Sevenk *8/Eight = Ehught *9/Nine = Nhune Media 2014-02-01_00001.jpg|OBEY ALL SIGNS 0J7QKG7ZrHo.jpg|SUPREMAKY IS DUTY 5DcqbCtkJwI.jpg|VICTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY 7zaunRf-Hg4.jpg|BE GOOD OR BE GONE 9MJmW9ykXVY.jpg|ATTACK. / CONKWUER. / RULE. AfzCgYGnLuI.jpg|IF OUR ENEMIES DESERVES PEAKE, THEY WOULD HAVE DEFEATED US ccP7Mhv6YLk.jpg|MAINTENANCE PORT / GRINEER DEFENSE ASSET GROUP AUGUST cn4yAxUUIEk.jpg|FLOOR eIZCX4Q7q1g.jpg|DEATH IS REST FpYSazNq9Ys.jpg|KEEP CLEAR LrwrcVyxEIg.jpg|WANT TO KNOW MORE? M4c8_aK5nFs.jpg|ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS qgqtZeVuLPQ.jpg|DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH SfKg3mVMkGE.jpg|Standby mode/no errors/no warnings/syslog/last system check... ok/power levels... ok/safety checks... ok sKtM25VRwZg.jpg|OUR STRENGTH IS OUR JUSTIFICATION wUVCuVJV6Y0.jpg|WEAKNESS IS SIN violence.png|VIOLENCE IS JUSTICE rpLUc6rjw0Y.jpg|SYSTEMS/ ACCESS/ AUTHORIZED/ PERSONNAL/ ONLY/ KEEP CLEAN GrineerWritingCaution.jpg|CAUTION FUEL File:Computer Screen.png|loading, complete/ Power 65%/ Temp 30%/ Toksins 02%/ progress 76% File:Computer Screen 2.png|Security protocols engaged/ Radiation levels, survivable/ Incoming message from regional command/ everything is fine File:Grineer Above All.jpg|Above all things --The Grineer-- File:Systems Access.jpg|Systems Access/ Authorised personnel only/ This area contains highly sensitive materials. Only grineer with proper access credentials may enter this area. All others will be terminated. File:Grineer Numbers.png|1234567890,. File:Do Not Toch.jpg|Do not touc File:Wassup.jpg|Want to know more?/ #wassup@grineerhere,/ kom,systemwide File:Big Hurt.jpg|Big hurt cp4337/ Keep out File:Grakata Label 1.jpg|66af3 .va lnst7129, File:Grakata Label 2.jpg|_p90581 eks43 File:Grakata Zoom.png|Maksimum range/threshold/auto stabilizer on File:Submission.png|Submission is peace File:N-E-S-W.png|N E S W File:Computer Screen 3.png|I am with stupid/do not touc/Big hurt fp4337 File:Computer Screen 4.png|keep out/klassified/no ur mom lol File:Computer Screen 5.png|Obey all signs and rules/#itsthelaw@grineerworks,/kom,systemwide 2013-05-05 00018.jpg|WANT TO KNOW MORE/WASSUP@GRINEERHERE/KOM_SYSTEMWIDE/OBEY ALL SIGNS AND/ITSTHELAW@GRINEER/KOM_SYSTEMWIDE File:Danger Boks.png|DANGER BOKS GrineerWk1-1-.jpg|Concept Grineer Alphabet snipaste20161114_030304.png|ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS.jpg|ALL HAIL THE TWO SISTERS ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER.jpg|ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE..jpg|ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE. DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE. (2).jpg|ATTACK. CONQUER. RULE. ATTACK. CONQUE RULE..jpg|ATTACK. CONQUE RULE. BE GOOD OR BE GONE (2).jpg|BE GOOD OR BE GONE BE GOOD OR BE GONE.jpg|BE GOOD OR BE GONE DEATH IS REST (2).jpg|DEATH IS REST DEATH IS REST.jpg|DEATH IS REST DISOBEDIANCE LEADS TO DEATH ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER.jpg|DISOBEDIENCE LEADS TO DEATH ABOVE ALL THINGS THE GRINEER VIKTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY.jpg|VIKTORY IS PROOF OF DESTINY Uranus Terminal.jpg Trivia *The audio language for the Grineer was added in Update 10. *It would seem some of the speeches are a similar blend with the languages on Earth before it was converted to Grineer such as English, German and French. This is reasonable as the idea that the Grineer used to be humans before their repeated industrial cloning made them as they are. *The Grineer Alphabet abstains the letter use of "Q" and "X". They are substituted using "KW" and "KS" respectively.Grineer and Corpus Cipher revealed https://warframe.com/news/grineer-and-corpus-cipher-revealed *The Grineer language is made by running English words and sentences through a script before being voiced.Stated by the Sound team on Livestream 11 Some of them, on the other hand, seemed to be garbled. *There is evidence to suggest that certain Grineer may have differing accents from other members of their faction. For example, in "The Call" trailer, the unnamed Grineer leader of the excavation puts no emphasis on the "H" in "moh'ne" when saying "Huh'ris moh'ne!" ("He's mine!"). Vor, however, is heard doing so later in the trailer. *On the small white machine/device, a text is found on the left side, vertically written: "KO, SYSTEM WIDE" *Sometimes, the words "is duty", can be found with the Grineer symbol in front of it, clearly saying: "GRINEER IS DUTY". *Generally, the larger writings have a meaning, as where smaller texts usually don't. *The Grineer Explosive Barrels carry the following message: "DEATH IS REAL", a crude indicator of the barrel's volatile contents. *The phrase "WANT TO KNOW MORE?" Is a reference to the movie Starship Troopers. In it, a series of short propaganda videos promoting the Federation's war on the Arachnids are played, all ending in the phrase "Would you like to know more?" External links * TennoTyper, an English to Warframe text translator developed by Clarvel.Warframe Forums: Tennotyper - An English To Warframe Text Translator References es:Lenguaje Grineer Category:Language Category:Grineer Category:Lore Category:Dark Sector Reference